The Black Curse
by Ra1nBowDeath
Summary: What is this talk going on about Lucy having a curse and her being pregnant? What is going on in the Fairy Tail guild? Read to find out. Characters may seem a bit OOC. If you don't like rated M stuff then DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy my new Fanfic and if this story seems copied or anything I promise this just was the first thing that popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Fairy Tail. If I did Natsu and Lucy would already be together.**

* * *

><p>Team Natsu walked down the road to the place where the dark guild supposedly was at. All of a sudden Lucy stopped to stare at a flower on the side of the dirt road. The flower was purple with black specks on it. "What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked making everyone stop and stare at Lucy.<p>

Lucy started moving towards the flower making Wendy jump and grab her arm to stop her from touching the flower. "Lucy-san I wouldn't touch that." Wendy said making Lucy look at her questioningly. "Why?" Lucy asked.

Making Charle 'Tsked' at her. "It's a poisonous flower." Said Charle while she hovered over Wendy. "Oh." Lucy said while she started walked forward again. When they arrived Natsu walked strait up to the Dark Guild's doors "What are you doing?!" Erza yelled pulling him back. "I'm doing the mission. What else?" Natsu replied dumbly making everyone face-palm.

"You idiot! We need a plan!" Erza yelled making Natsu wince because of his sensitive ears. All of a sudden everyone realized that Erza should have been quieter because everyone in the dark guild was outside staring at them.

"Well, well well. What do we have here?" Asked what looked like the guild master. "Fairy Tail wizards!" One of the dark mages gasped. "Let's show these Fairy Tail wizards not to mess with us!" The guild master yelled making all of the dark mages yell.

~Time Skip~ (I'm really bad at fighting scenes so i'm just going to leave that part to your imaginations)

"Ugh. I don't feel so good." Lucy said making everyone look at her with worried eyes. "Do you want me to heal you Lucy-san?" Wendy asked In her cute tone of voice with hints of worry mixed in. (Wendy is SO cute!) "No Wendy you've had enough of using magic today." Charle said with assertion in her voice.

"But Charle-" Wendy was cut off by Charle raising her hand. "No Wendy." Charle looked at her with that look of 'Don't argue with me anymore'. "It's okay Wendy it's probably just me using too much magic." Wendy gave her a look of uncertainty.

"Im fine really." Lucy said making Wendy sigh and give up with the argument. "Okay but if still don't feel good later come to me and I'll heal you." Wendy said making Lucy sigh and agree with her even though she didn't want to make Wendy work because of her.

When they were walking to the guild Lucy gasped and fell to the ground making everyone rush over to her. "Lucy are you alright?!" Natsu said while kneeling at her side. "I-I'm f-fine." Lucy stuttered while attempting to stand up. "Lucy-san don't work your body." Wendy said making Natsu lean down and carry Lucy bridal style.

Lucy blushed while Natsu and the rest of the group started walking to the guild to figure out what was wrong with Lucy. When they arrived at the guild team Natsu took Lucy to the infirmary. Everyone else in the guild fallowed them. "What happened to Lucy-san?!" Lisanna gasped. (No i'm not going to have Lisanna causing havoc) "Lucy just fell down while we were walking back to the guild." Natsu said while laying Lucy down on one of the infirmary beds.

All of a sudden Wendy gasped making everyone look at her. "What's wrong Wendy?" Mira asked in a worried voice. "Lucy-san she's-"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to leave the first chapter here. Sorry for the cliff hanger everyone. I hope you guys like this Fanfiction and I will see you guys later. Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time, no see right? Well, I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Here is the long awaited chapter! **

**WARNING: This chapter is EXTREMELY short!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>"Lucy-san she's... pregnant." Wendy gasped while her eyes widened. Natsu blushed while Erza looked at him skeptically. "Why are you blushing?" Erza asked making everyone turn to him while he blushed even harder. "Umm well, me and Lucy kind of-" Natsu took a deep breath before continuing. "-Mated."<p>

"Mated? What does that mean?" Lisanna asked while looking at Bixlow. Gajeel opened his mouth to explain what it meant. "It means that Bunny-Girl and Salamander had sex." He deadpanned making everyone sweat drop before all of the girls started squealing extremely loud. Natsu growled at Gajeel. "Coudn't you say it in a more kid friendly way?"

He asked making Gajeel roll his "What kid friendly way? They understand what it means now and that's all that matters." Natsu sighed and sat down next to Lucy on the infirmary bed who was blushing EXTREMELY hard. Natsu placed his hand on her stomach and sighed. "We're going to be parents huh?" Natsu said looking Lucy in the eyes.

"Yea I guess so." They snuggled together while Mira and the girls were quietly squealing and taking pictures of them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I know it's really short, but now you know what's happening. If you guys have ANY ideas about what you think I should do or what you think should happen tell me and I might just put it in a chapter. See you guys later! <strong>


End file.
